List of Dinosaurs that are and Wished to be of Dinosaur King
Fire Dinosaurs * Abelisaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Albertosaurus * Alectrosaurus * Alioramus * Altispinax * Bahariasaurus * Becklespinax * Carcharodontosaurus * Daspletosaurus * Dryptosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Eocarcharia * Eotyrannus * Giganotosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Mapusaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Nanotyrannus * Nanuqsaurus * Rajasaurus * Saurophaganax * Siamotyrannus * Sinotyrannus * Stygivenator * Tarbosaurus * Teratophoneus * Torvosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yutyrannus * Zhuchengtyrannus * Zunityrannus Water Dinosaurs * Agustinia * Amargasaurus * Ampelosaurus * Angaturama * Apatosaurus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Cetiosaurus * Cristatusaurus * Dicraeosaurus * Diplodocus * Futalongkasaurus * Giraffatitan * Gondwanatitan * Ichthyovenator * Irritator * Isisaurus * Janenschia * Jobaria * Nemegtosaurus * Omeisaurus * Opisthocoelicaudia * Patagosaurus * Saltasaurus * Sauroposeidon * Seismosaurus * Shunosaurus * Siamosaurus * Spinosaurus * Suchomimus * Supersaurus * Titanosaurus Water Move Card Dinosaurs * Elasmosaurus * Futabasaurus * Halisaurus * Ichthyosaurus * Kronosaurus * Liopleurodon * Mosasaurus * Ophthalmosaurus * Plesiosaurus * Pliosaurus * Shonisaurus * Tylosaurus Lightning Dinosaurs * Achelousaurus * Albertaceratops * Anchiceratops * Arrhinoceratops * Brachyceratops * Centrosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Diceratops * Einiosaurus * Eucentrosaurus * Leptoceratops * Monoclonius * Nasutoceratops * Notoceratops * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pentaceratops * Protoceratops * Psittacosaurus * Styracosaurus * Torosaurus * Triceratops * Udanoceratops * Xenoceratops * Zuniceratops Earth Dinosaurs * Ankylosaurus * Dacentrurus * Edmontonia * Euoplocephalus * Gargoyleosaurus * Gastonia * Gigantspinosaurus * Huayangosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Minmi * Nodosaurus * Panoplosaurus * Pawpawsaurus * Pinacosaurus * Polacanthus * Regnosaurus * Saichania * Sauropelta * Scelidosaurus * Scutellosaurus * Stegosaurus * Struthiosaurus * Talarurus * Tarchia * Tuojiangosaurus * Wuerhosaurus Grass Dinosaurs * Altirhinus * Anatotitan * Brachylophosaurus * Camptosaurus * Charonosaurus * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Fukuisaurus * Hadrosaurus * Iguanodon * Jaxartosaurus * Kritosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Lanzhousaurus * Maiasaura * Muttaburrasaurus * Olorotitan * Ouranosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Prosaurolophus * Saurolophus * Shantungosaurus * Tenontosaurus * Tsintaosaurus * Velafrons Grass Move Card Dinosaurs * Oviraptor (for Egg Attack) * Peteinosaurus (for Metal Wing) * Tupandactylus (for Green Impulse) Wind Dinosaurs * Aerosteon * Afrovenator * Allosaurus * Anserimimus * Archaeornithomimus * Australovenator * Bambiraptor * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Coelophysis * Compsognathus * Deinonychus * Deltadromeus * Dilophosaurus * Dromaeosaurus * Dromicieomimus * Eoraptor * Epanterias * Eustreptospondylus * Fukuiraptor * Gallimimus * Gojirasaurus * Guanlong * Herrerasaurus * Indosuchus * Juravenator * Liliensternus * Majungasaurus * Masiakasaurus * Megalosaurus * Megaraptor * Monolophosaurus * Neovenator * Noasaurus * Nqwebasaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornitholestes * Orinthomimus * Piatnitzkysaurus * Pyroraptor * Rugops * Saurornitholestes * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Struthiomimus * Szechuanosaurus * Troodon * Utahraptor * Valdoraptor * Velociraptor * Xenotarsosaurus * Zupaysaurus Sand Dinosaurs * Agilisaurus * Anchisaurus * Dracorex * Dryosaurus * Fabrosaurus * Fulgurotherium * Heterodontosaurus * Homalocephale * Hypsilophodon * Leaellynasaura * Lesothosaurus * Massospondylus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Nanosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Plateosaurus * Prenocephale * Stegoceras * Stygimoloch * Valdosaurus * Wannanosaurus * Yaverlandia * Zalmoxes * Zephyrosaurus Ice Dinosaurs * Archaeopteryx * Avisaurus * Chirostenotes * Citipati * Confusiusorins * Cryolophosaurus * Enantiornithine * Gigantoraptor * Hesperornis * Incisivosaurus * Ingenia * Jeholornis * Microraptor * Microvenator * Mononykus * Oviraptor * Protarchaeopteryx * Rinchenia * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Xinjiangovenator Metal Dinosaurs * Alxasaurus * Beipiaosaurus * Deinocheirus * Falcarius * Nothronychus * Segnosaurus * Therizinosaurus Cosmic Dinosaurs * Anhanguera * Anurognathus * Cearadactylus * Dimorphodon * Dorygnathus * Eudimorphodon * Germanodactylus * Hatzegopterus * Istiodactylus * Jeholopterus * Nyctosaurus * Ornithocheirus * Peteinosaurus * Pteranodon * Pterodactylus * Quetzalcotalus * Tapejara * Tupandactylus * Tupuxuara * Zhehjiangopterus Infinity Dinosaurs * Nathanosaurus * See list of Hybridosaurus Secret Dinosaurs * Adocus (Shield) * Coelurosauravus (Flight) * Dimetrodon (Boomerang) * Diplocaulus (Elasticity) * Gracilisuchus (Speed) * Lystrosaurus (Gravity) * Paleobatrachus (Poison) * Postosuchus (Darkness) * Trilobite (N/A: Can change into 10 different Dinosaurs) Normal Move Card Dinosaurs * Ammonite (Final Fury) * Anhanguera (Anhanguera Dive) * Dimetrodon (Recovery) * Drinker (Hydration) * Gasoasaurus (Venom Fang) * Kol (Substitute) * Meilong (Paralysis) * Placerias (Defense Boost) * Postosuchus (Restoration) * Tapejara (Tapejara Dive) * Tupuxuara (Tupuxuara Dive) Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Lightning/Thunder Dinosaurs Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Wind/Air Dinosaurs Category:Sand Dinosaurs Category:Ice Dinosaurs Category:Metal Dinosaurs Category:Cosmic Dinosaurs Category:Infinity Dinosaurs Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Elemental Dinosaurs Category:Element Boosters